


The Anglers

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Camping, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fishing, M/M, belly scars, frederick bitches a lot, will doesnt care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will convinces Frederick to participate in a fishing tournament with him. The two men load up all the dogs and head to a camper borrowed from Jack on the Jersey shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dogs, Scars, and Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from [Kelsey](http://acanofpeaches,tumblr.com)  
> Disclaimer: Please don't sue me  
> Part of this was written while I was participating in a fishing tournament and hence where the idea was formed. This is the first chapter. I should have it done in 4 maybe less.  
>  ~~Smut will more than likely show up in the later chapters and rating will be raised.~~

“Will, we can't fit all the dogs in the car.”

“That is why I rented the truck. We can put the seats up in the back and they can lay in the floor. Buster can ride in your lap.”

“Sounds like you have this all figured out.”

“I do. You know I don't like you worrying about details. You will drive us both crazy.”

“And where are they going to sleep at night?” Frederick asked eying Will as he began to bring duffel bags into the living room.

“In the camper with us of course.”

Frederick sighed, “I am no longer certain this is in my best interest.”

Will frowned. “It will be fun, trust me...and don't use your doctor voice with me. You know I hate that.”

“I seem to remember a certain someone begging for doctor Chilton last night.”

Will looked up at the older man. “Am I handcuffed to the bed right now?”

Frederick chuckled. “We might as well take these to the car er truck.” He replied, picking up a bag.

Will had decided they were going to fish in a tournament that was being held off the Jersey shore. First place was five thousand dollars and even though Frederick had no idea how to fish Will had convinced him to go. It was mostly because the entry fee was three hundred dollars a piece and Will had already paid for the two of them. Jack was letting them stay in a camper he had on the water and they were going to use his boat as well. Will had told Frederick the reason he never bought a boat was because he normally fly fished. Though, he was thinking about reconsidering buying one. Frederick was not too thrilled about what the following days would bring.

The ride to the shore was interesting to say the least. Buster was curled up on Frederick's lap, Winston was riding with his feet on the center console, and the rest of the pack were in the back floorboard. Ever so often one of them would bark causing the other to follow suit. However, one “tsk” from Daddy and they were immediately quiet again. Frederick often found himself wondering how Will did that. They never listened to him. Will said it was because the older man wasn't dominate enough. Frederick figured he fit in the pack somewhere between Buster and Chloe.

They had to stop numerous times to avoid accidents in the truck. None of the dogs ever had to go when the other did and then twenty minutes down the road they'd have to stop again for the ones that finally decided they needed to go. With dogs like that, who needed kids?

“I'm covered in hair.” Frederick remarked looking down at his shirt. “You didn't have any other color than black?”

Will smiled. “I like the way it looks on you.”

“The dog hair or the shirt?”

“Both.” Will's smile grew. “I could get use to you wearing my shirts.”

Frederick dusted at the white hair collected on him. “I have very little casual clothes and what I do have is packed.”

“I know I am the one that packed everything.”

“Is that a jab?”

Will chuckled and simply shook his head. He ran his hand to Frederick's thigh and squeezed it. Both men chuckled as Buster stirred, growling at his Daddy's sudden invasion of his privacy.

“At least someone loves me.” Frederick chuckled petting the little white dog.

“We all love you, Frederick.”

When they pulled up to the camper Frederick wasn't sure what to think. It was on what appeared to be metal stilts and did not look very sturdy. Will explained to him it was a cab over and once the truck was pulled under it he would feel better. Pulling the truck and settling the camper onto the truck did not make Frederick feel better.

Once inside Frederick stood in the door way in utter dismay. There was a small stove that more than likely did not work, no shower, and the sleeping area was so small he knew they would be using dogs as pillows. Will tried to point out the amenities but Frederick was not having it.

“How am I supposed to shower?”

“Sprinkler cans.” Will replied simply.

“Excuse me, what? I want hot water and water pressure.”

“We can heat the water on my Coleman stove and we will make a makeshift shower curtain with towels and clothespins.”

“This is not acceptable, William. I agreed to fish...for money...not live like, well bums. How am I supposed to wash my clothes?”

Will sighed. “Don't worry I packed you enough clothes.” He offered a light smile. “And if you have to you can always wear mine.”

“Yes because I look exceptional in plaid.”

“Just try and relax. You might have fun.”

“This is not my idea of fun. Fun for me is a king size bed, room service, and champagne from the minibar.” 

“Well, this is my idea of fun. Please just try...for me.” Will bent over and picked up Buster. “For us.”

Frederick tried to hide the smile from his face. “There are dogs everywhere. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Will took a deep breath thinking the older man's reaction could be a lot worse, especially considering the source. Frederick wasn't always the easiest person to please.

“Up there.” He pointed at the top of the camper that was over the cab of the truck.

“And how do you suppose I get up “there”?”

“Like this”

Frederick watched as Will pulled what appeared to be the cushion back of the couch up and clip it onto hooks onto the ceiling. He did the same with the cushion on the other side, creating bunk beds. He couldn’t help but chuckle from the look on Will's face. He was very pleased with himself.

“Quaint.” Frederick smiled eying the green and yellow floral pattern. “When did Jack buy this? 1975?”

“Technically Jack acquired this.”

The older man's eyes widened. “Please don't tell me someone was murdered in here.”

“Okay, no one was murdered in here.”

“William?” 

“No one was murdered in here.”  
There was a hard emphasis on the word murdered.

“Oh my god, Will. Who died in here?!”

“Just relax, Frederick.”

“Relax? Someone died in here and you are telling me to relax? I am sleeping in the truck and I am taking Buster with me.”

“Freddy, please.”

“Nice try but Freddy is not going to work this time!”

As Frederick started to push past the younger man he noticed him opening one of their bags. He saw him remove a bottle of Merlot.

Will handed the bottle to Frederick. “Relax.”

Frederick took the bottle out of Will's hand. “Glass?”

“For Christ's sake just drink it out of the bottle.”

“You're mad at me.”

Will pulled a wine opener from the side of the bag he had taken the wine from. He gently took the bottle from the other man and proceeded to uncork it.

“I'm not mad at you. If you getting your feathers ruffled was all it took to make me mad at you we never would have made it past the first week.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just drink your wine, Frederick.” He replied handing him the opened bottle of Merlot.

Three quarters of the bottle gone and Frederick's eyes began to feel heavy. He had somehow managed to climb up the bunk beds and onto the bed over the cab of the truck. However, he had no memory of doing so and only knew he was there now. Will hadn't confirmed nor denied what exactly had taken place in the small camper or how Jack came to acquire it. He decided he was going to pretend Jack had in fact bought it in 1975.

Frederick couldn't help but watch as Will pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest. He had always loved how smooth it was, how cool it was to the touch. Though, Frederick always had to be careful especially during the heat of the moment. Unlike Frederick's, Will's stomach scar was still rather fresh. The swelling had gone down but it still caused the younger man pain when strain was put on it. Frederick remembered how bad he felt when he sent Will into a fit of laughter because of the strain it put on his stomach muscles. Something that was supposed to light up his day doubled him over in pain. The scar was rough and jagged the signature of the monster who gave it to him. Frederick's scar was the exact opposite in comparison- cut with precision and expertise, red faded into pink from time's healing. He often thought how their matching scars were what bound them together – one marked for the other. He supposed they had two psychopaths to thank for that. 

Frederick saw Will smile and nod at him and he knew the younger man was picking up on what he was feeling in that moment. That was something Frederick still hadn't gotten use to. Having someone that could pick up on what you were feeling the majority of the time was a very different experience. The older man would find himself lost in thought and look up to see Will staring straight at him, smile on his face, his eyes saying he felt it too. Frederick could honestly say everything he felt was without a doubt reflected right back to him. Perhaps that was another thing that bounded them together – an intensity that could not be ignored, a feeling that the younger man could not walk away from. Frederick knew it was impossible for Will not to feel what the older man was feeling.

Frederick smiled as the younger man turned the air conditioner down. “I was just about to say it was warm in here.”

“I know you were.” Will replied as he climbed to the top to join the other man.

It seemed like mere minutes from the time Will joined him to the time he fell asleep. Frederick watched the younger man as he slept, his brown curls framing his face, locks falling effortlessly into place. His arm was draped over Frederick's chest rising and falling with every breath the older man took. No matter how they fell asleep at night they always ended up like this. Their feet would always touch too, the older man's crossed over the younger man's ankle. Tonight anyway. Other nights it would be Will's foot draped over Frederick's ankle. Frederick had remembered Will telling him how nightmares use to keep him awake at night but Frederick had never saw them. He liked to think it was because of him that the younger man no longer slept in fear.


	2. Dogs, Wounds, and Oatmeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in the camper and the morning before their trip out to start fishing in the tournament. Frederick continues to bitch and Will continues not to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this sort of got a bit sappy on me. I don't normally do sappy not in the spoken sense anyway. However, since this stupid fucking ship is ruining my life I want them to just be sappy little domestic kittens.

Frederick must have fallen asleep because he was being woken be a cool sensation on his neck. He smiled as a low moan escaped his lips. He assumed Will was reflecting back the older man's feelings the best way he knew how – by showing him. Will had asked him to try to have fun for him and if things kept going like this he would have no problems with trying. Another moan escaped his lips as he arched into the sensation that was lighting up his senses.

“Freddy, are you having a wet dream or something?” A low groggy voice asked.

Frederick's eyes shot open to see it was not Will lighting up his senses but was in fact Buster. The older man shot up from the bed with vengeance. Upon doing so he found out just how low the ceiling was, smacking his head into it with a loud thud.

“How did Buster even get up here?” Frederick scoffed, wiping at his neck.

“Wait. Was he? Oh my god.” Will propped himself up on his elbow and started laughing. His free hand ran to his stomach. “Oh my god it hurts, stop.” He cried out through uncontrolled laughter.

Frederick rolled his eyes. “I feel so violated.”

“By the dog?”

“He was licking me. I thought it was you!”

“Freddy, I can't remember a single time that I licked your neck. The scar on your stomach maybe, kissed the wound on your cheek sure, but licked your neck?”

“Well, I don't know. I thought maybe you were...” Frederick huffed. “Forget it.”

Still holding his stomach both wincing and laughing Will made the little dog get down. They both watched as he went back the way he more than likely came up - by way of the bunk beds, and the small stove. He had apparently jumped up on the counter, moved over to the stove, jumped from there to the top bunk, and then finally to the bed where the two men were sleeping. 

“He must have really wanted to give you kisses.” 

“I don't want his kisses.” Frederick was still very much in a huff.

“Awe did the little doggy invade your space, Frederick?” Will asked teasingly leaning towards the other man.

“Get away from me.” Frederick pushed at him.

“You know you want me.” Will continued to tease him.

“I hate you.” Frederick growled rolling over on his side.

Frederick was glad his back was facing Will because it was no use trying to hide the smile on his face as he felt the younger man slide up behind him. Frederick shivered as chills formed under Will's fingertips as he trailed his thigh. A light call of William left his lips as he felt light kisses placed on his neck liking where this was headed. Then within an instant Frederick flipped over smacking the younger man, obviously finding no humor in the fact that Will had started licking his neck.

“You asshole!” He wiped at his neck. “That is not funny.”

Tears were streaming down Wills' face. “I thought it was.”

“I swear I hate you!” Frederick glared at the other man. 

Will stuck out his bottom lip. “Ah you wound me.” He grabbed his chest.

“You have enough wounds. You don't need another one.”

“I don't know rather to be really offended or really touched.”

“I have a knack for that sort of thing.”

Will nodded in agreement. “You're running out of places for wounds yourself.”

Frederick's hand instinctively ran to the gunshot wound on his cheek, his other hand trailing the scar on his stomach. He closed his eyes and smiled as Will ran his hand to the older man's chest.

“I won't wound that one.”

“I know.” Frederick replied simply before settling back in the bed, pulling Will up behind him.

As Will draped his arm over Frederick's side, he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Waiting for sleep to reclaim him he held onto the younger man for dear life.

The next morning when Frederick woke Will nor the dogs were anywhere to be seen. He stretched, yawning, and climbed down from his place in the camper. As his bare foot touched one of the bunk beds an image of someone dying flashed through his head and he felt the hair on his neck stand up. 

“Jack bought this camper. No one died in here, Dr. Chilton.” Frederick said out loud trying to reassure himself.

He looked over at the bunk bed across from him and smiled. How domestic he thought as he picked up the shorts and t-shirt Will had left out for him. The t-shirt was black with a red collar and red bands around the arms. He had never seen it before and assumed it was one of Will's. His smile widened as he slipped it over his head. He held the shorts up and eyed them suspiciously. He normally didn't wear shorts. There was just something about them that never seemed to feel right. Though, noticing the tag hanging off the side and realizing Will had just bought them for him he decided to indulge the other man. Looking around the small area he did not see his sneakers but a pair of flip flops. Sighing and succumbing to the fact that this was the time for many firsts he slipped them on and headed out the door. 

“Now I look like one of the bums I am living like.” Frederick grumbled making his way over to where Will was standing. “What are you doing?”

“Making tea.” He pointed at the kettle sitting on the little green Coleman stove that was sitting neatly on top of a tree stump. “There is food on the table.”

Frederick's eyes followed Will's finger as he pointed behind them. The older man walked over to the wooden table to look through the packages that were piled up in the middle.

He picked up a cinnamon roll wrapped in plastic. “I'm sure this is good and healthy.”

“Well, I had biscuits in the fridge that I was going to make but I didn't want to wake you. You were snoring pretty loudly.”

Frederick huffed. “I do not snore.”

“Yes you do and eat your cinnamon roll, Frederick.”

Frederick exchange a few choice words under his breath before settling on one of the benches attached to the wooden table. He opened the plastic wrapper and took a bite. He cringed at the poor quality of the supposedly “incredibly fresh” danish. One quick look to make sure Will wasn't looking and he tossed the cinnamon roll in the middle of the dogs that were laying near by.

“I saw that.” Will replied simply never turning around.

“Saw what?”

This time the younger man did turn around. He handed a cup of tea to Frederick. “Freddy, you have to eat something. We are going to be on the water all day and your are already going to be...”Will's voice trailed off, choosing his words carefully. “You are going to be hot and I know you don't like sweating. It is going to be much worse if you are hungry on top of it.”

Frederick flipped at the packages in front of him. “I will be fine.”

Will sighed, sitting his tea cup down. “Give me 10 minutes. Do me a favor? Load those rod and reels and ice chests into the boat?”

“Where are you going?”

“I will be right back.”

Frederick sighed. “Okay.” He stood up and headed over to where supplies were sitting. “How do I get in there?”

“The fender wheel, Freddy.”

Frederick noticed a small space next to the fender wheel on the boat trailer that he could stand on. Once Will disappeared into the camper he began loading the items into the boat. He had to admit it was a very nice boat and had plenty of room. The steering wheel was in the middle with a windshield in front of it. That made him feel a lot better. He was worried they were going to be moving on the water in one of those boats where you had to steer the actual motor. Frederick was just climbing down from placing the final item inside the boat when Will walked out of the camper, bowl in hand. He watched him turn the fire under the tea kettle back on. A few minutes later and the stainless steel kettle was screaming. He poured the water into the bowl and mixed it up.

“Here.” He handed the bowl to the other man. “Be careful. It's hot.”

Frederick smiled looking down at the bowl of oatmeal the younger man had just handed him. It might have been instant oatmeal but it sure as hell beat the processed sweets on the table. He happily sat down at the table with his hot cereal. As he turned to ask Will for a spoon the younger man was handing him one. He never even had to ask.

“When we come back in I will see if I can find a store around and at least get some milk. The fridge in the camper is working.”

“How long are we going to be fishing for?”

“About 6 hours and then we will come back and relax for a few hours and go back out for a few hours.”

“I better get my sunglasses.”

“Good idea. And Freddy?”

“Yes?”

“You look...comfortable.”

“Is that a nice way of saying trashy?”

Will shook his head. “No. I like the dressed down doctor.”

Frederick simply smiled and nodded. Dressed down had never really been his thing. Sure he wore blue jeans but even then they were never less than about a hundred dollars a pair. He was very much accustomed to quality. Though, he had to admit he was much more comfortable in his shorts and flip flops.


	3. Dogs, Fish, and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick catches a fish and congratulations are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn time

Frederick enjoyed the boat ride more than he thought he would. He found excitement rise every time Will would ask, “are you ready?” to which he would open the boat up once the older man said he was. Then there were the instances where Will would hit the other boats' wake and they would come off the water, some instances getting sprayed in the face. Frederick found himself laughing more often than he expected. Not to mention the smile that seemed to be glued to Will's face. Even as they idled around, watching the depth finder, the smile was there. He knew the younger man was in his element even if this wasn't his normal brand of fishing. He was still at home.

“I am not touching that!” Frederick frowned, looking at the bait Will was holding in his hand.

“I'm not baiting your hook for you.” Will offered him the live shrimp again.

“Nope.”

“Freddy, it could be a lot worse like worms. It's just a shrimp.”

The older man shook his head. “I prefer my shrimp boiled with cocktail sauce and wine.”

“And what we don't use we will have with cocktail sauce and wine. For now it's what we are going to win the tournament with.”

“What about those?” Frederick pointed at the small fish swimming around the live well. 

“Those are Croakers. You would rather use a live fish?”

“I'd rather be at home reading a book but if I have to chose...

Will sighed. “Alright.”

Frederick watched as he took the small net and dipped it into the water of the live well, dipping out a small flat grey fish. A few minutes later he offered the net to him.

“How do I?”  
Will took the small fish in his hand. “Like this.” He placed the hook right behind the fish's gills. “You want to make sure you hook him soundly so you don't throw him off when you cast.”

He handed the rod and reel back to the older man. “Now just like I showed you. Push the button in with both hands, over your head, then let go once you are casting, and then reel it once it hits the water..”

Frederick did as he had been shown previously and smiled triumphantly as his line soared in the air. “Satisfactory?”

Will nodded and smiled. “I will teach you to side cast in a little bit. That Zebco is going to get heavy and your arm is going to get tired.”

“Why does yours look so different from mine?” Frederick pointed at Will's reel.

“Mine is a baitcasting reel and yours a spincasting. The spincasting is for someone that is learning.”

“And if I want to use one like yours?”

“I can teach you but it takes some practice. The best way to learn is in the front yard, just repetitive casting.”

Frederick smiled and looked back out at the water where his cork was. He stood on the back of the boat feeling like a professional. He watched as his cork bobbed, not much happening. He looked over at Will who was continuously reeling his line but ever so slowly. He wonder if perhaps he should do the same.

“Take the slack out of the line, babe. That way you can set the hook once your cork goes under.”

The part about setting the hook went completely in one ear and out the other. All Frederick heard echoing through his ears was the word “babe.” Will had never called him anything like that before. It was always understood that Freddy was Will's version of babe or baby. For a second he thought about asking Will if he had heard him right. However, upon looking back at the younger man he decided against it. He was standing on the front of the boat as content as can be, comfortable, as if babe was something he had called Frederick a thousand times passed.

“When your cork hits the water begin to reel in. Keep doing it until you see your cork move. Then start to reel very, very slowly, popping it as you go. The constant reeling will keep the slack out the line and the popping will entice the fish.”

Frederick nodded and began to reel his line back in. He was going to recast and do as the younger man instructed. As he was reeling his line in his rod was yanked, bowing at the end, cork disappearing into the water.

“Will!”

“Set the hook, Freddy.” The younger man moved towards him. “Pull the rod up and reel, reel your heart out.”

Frederick did as he was told and reeled in as hard as he could. He could see his line running all over the water creating ripples. He assumed whatever he had caught was trying to get away. He continued to reel, his arm throbbing, fear of the tip of his rod breaking. Will was now standing next to him large net in hand. He was looking over the side of the boat. As Frederick brought his catch to the boat Will stuck the net in the water.

“Easy, easy.” He quickly netted the fish. “Holy shit, Frederick! Look at this Red!”

Frederick tried to hide the smile but it was no use. His hand was still aching from the work out of reeling the fish in and his stomach throbbed from where he had the end of the pole rested. There was a rather large fish laying in the boat in front of him with a large distinctive black dot on its tail. Frederick's smile widened as Will ran around the boat, taking pictures, measuring, and going on about beginner's luck. 

“Let me get a picture.” Will handed the fish back to the man who had fought it in. “Put your thumb in its mouth, like so.”

Frederick did as Will had shown him and smiled like an idiot as the younger man snapped a few pictures. He had no idea fishing would be so rewarding. It was not something he had ever cared to learn about or even try. However, standing there as Will took pictures of his catch, obviously very proud of the older man, he wondered why he hadn't tried before now. 

“We will not be resting when we go back to camp in a few hours.” Will chuckled as he threw the large fish in the ice chest.

Frederick's brow narrowed. “Why?” 

Frederick smiled as the younger man grabbed him by the hips pulling him towards him. His right hand moved in on Frederick's thigh. 

“Because congratulations are in order.”

Frederick smirked, leaning in and taking the other man's earlobe in his mouth. He tweaked it between his teeth chuckling as Will shuttered against him. He knew how crazy that drove the other man and he never hesitated to use it to his advantage. 

“Are you going to fuck me, Will?” He growled low and raspy. 

Frederick growled as the younger man took his hand and placed it on his hard cock. Frederick knew Will wanted him to feel what the older man was doing to him. Frederick wasted no time in grabbing the younger man's cock through his pants, his own begin to throb. Frederick started to kiss the younger man's neck when a boat flew passed, spraying water all over them.

“I think we were just sprayed like dogs in heat.” Will laughed stepping back from the other man.

Another growl came from Frederick's lips as he watched Will run his fingers through his hair, shaking it, sending water flying. 

“You want to take an early break?” Frederick asked, shifting on his feet.

Frederick watched as he responded with a wink. The younger man eagerly grabbed the rods and reels and placed them in the holders on the side of the boat console. Once all was secured Frederick chuckled as Will pulled him back to him, pressing their lips together. A low moan left the older man's lips as Will swiped his tongue quickly inside his mouth.

“You ready?” Will asked stepping back into the console, hands on the steering wheel.

Frederick simply responded with a nod, sitting down, and holding on.

There was an obvious movement to get back to the camper as quick as they possibly could. Frederick would snicker every time a “slow, no wake” sign would come up. Will's frustration was very apparent as he slowed the boat to idle, slowly moving through the area. When they pulled the boat up to the pier behind the camper the dogs ran to the shore to great the returning men. Buster and Chloe remained laying by the stairs to the camper only lifting their heads to acknowledge their Daddys' return. Frederick walked off the front of the boat onto the solid land never stopping to wait on Will. He knew the younger man would first need to secure the boat on the pier and that would give him time to get inside and get comfortable. 

He pushed the returning idea of someone's possible demise inside the small camper out of his head as he opened the door and climbed inside. Buster tried to follow him inside but he did his best at keeping him out. Once inside he unhooked one of the top bunks from the clips on the ceiling collapsing it back into the back of the couch. He spotted Will's green fishing cap and grinned. Grabbing it he put it on glad that Will hadn't worn it out in the boat. He adjusted his sunglasses, took a quick look in the mirror, and chuckled. He slid flush against the wall, legs out in front of him, stretched out on the couch and waited.

He could hear Will telling the dogs the had to stay outside and you could hear different barks as if they were protesting. The door slowly creaked open and Frederick smiled as Will climbed inside.

“Well, don't you look quaint.” The younger man chuckled. 

Frederick flicked the bill of the cap he was wearing. “The fish hook is a nice touch.”

Will started to move towards the other man. “I thought so.”

“Stop.” Frederick narrowed his gaze. “Take your shirt off.”

Frederick smiled in triumphant as the younger man didn't resist. He immediately began to unbutton his shirt. One button after the other, slowly at first, picking up speed and fumbling towards the end. Never taking his eyes off the other man he let the shirt slip effortlessly from his hands and onto the floor.

“Undershirt too?”

Frederick simply nodded and watched as the undershirt followed suit. Frederick knew by the way Will pulled that shirt over his head that he was teasing the older man. Frederick was hanging on every second of this, waiting for his bare skin to be exposed. As soon as the shirt fell by the wayside Frederick stood to his feet. He walked over to Will and stepped into him. He lightly traced the scar on Will's stomach with his index finger, lightly and carefully. Frederick knew how conscious Will was of the scar and he always made sure to take extreme care. He pressed his lips to the other mans, tongues intertwining. Frederick continued to lightly caress Will's scar as they kissed Will sucking at Frederick's tongue. The older man broke from the kiss, Will groaning in disapproval. He stepped back and eyed the younger man.

“Pants.” He replied, returning back to his previous position on the couch.

As Will's hands went to the button of his pants Frederick pulled his sunglasses down on his nose. He looked over the top of them as the other man slowly began to unzip his pants. Frederick shifted in his seat as Will rolled his hips as his pants passed them. All Frederick saw was Will rolling his hips, cock buried deep inside the older man. That alone was almost more than he could handle but he recovered quickly. He had to remain cool and in control. Frederick smiled as Will instantly went to his boxer briefs. He didn't even have to ask. Frederick knew just the air he was given off was enough to tell the younger man he wanted him undressed and in front of him for him to admire. Frederick took his sunglasses off and sat them next to him. He stood up and moved into Will. He ran his hand down Will's chest and straight to his cock, wrapping his hand around it tightly. He bit his bottom lip as the younger man quivered underneath him. He started a slow pumping rhythm, pulling the skin lightly towards the head before pushing it back down again. 

“Freddy, please.” Will groaned.

Frederick knew if he kept it up Will was going to come right then and there. The older man released his grip and took a step backwards. He took the green fishing cap off he was wearing and placed it on Will's head. Eyes locked on the younger man he pulled his shirt over his head, taking his undershirt with it. Once the shirts lay on the floor in a pile with Will's, he grabbed the green cap, again placing it back on his head. Next Frederick went to the shorts Will had bought him. He unbuttoned them the zipper following. Still never breaking his gaze he pushed the shorts over his hips, no underwear to take with them. He stepped out of his flip flops and out of his shorts. Both me stood there naked, staring at the other, Frederick knowing Will was waiting for his move.

Frederick leaned into the younger man and began to kiss him. Their tongues explored the others mouths, taking in their distinctive tastes.

“My ass.” Frederick growled.

Another smile of triumphant as he felt Will run his hand around to his tightness. He tried to hide the groan as Will push against him with his index finger. 

“Lube?” Will managed to ask.

Frederick couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. “You packed everything.”

“Right.” Will replied simply as the realization dawned on him.

Frederick watched amused as the younger man manically dug through their bags, checking every spot he could. Finally he held up a bottle of KY Jelly using his eyebrows to convey his satisfaction. 

Frederick moved back to the couch positioning himself on all fours, ass towards Will. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.   
Frederick's waited as the younger man eagerly joined him. He positioned himself in between his legs, lube in hand. A click rang through the small space as he flipped the cap on the bottle back. Frederick groaned as he felt the younger man push a slicked finger in him. He instinctively pushed against the other man helping Will work a finger inside him. The older man clenched his eyes shut as another slicked finger was added, two fingers hooked inside him, working their assault.

“Fuck me.” Frederick demanded glancing a look over his shoulder.

A few minutes later and Will was guiding the head of his slicked cock into the older man, pushing against his resistance. Frederick pushed back into Will wanting to feel him sink inside him. A mixed sound of pleasure filled the air as Will slid deep inside the other man. As Frederick felt Will run his hands to his hips Frederick began to slid on the other man's cock. 

“My shoulder, grab my shoulder.” Frederick demanded.

Frederick moaned as he felt Will let go of his hips and grab his shoulder, sinking his nails into the skin. Frederick continued to move on Will's cock as the younger man used Frederick's shoulder as leverage.

“Harder god damn it!”

Frederick knew from experiences passed that it drove Will absolutely insane when Frederick told him exactly how he wanted it. He remembered how the first time they were together it made Will come so quickly they had to try again later. He once told the older man that he had never been with someone so in tune with what they wanted. That even though Will was the one buried deep inside Frederick it was in fact Frederick that was fucking Will.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of muffled moans and groans as their pleasure built. Frederick was working his ass on the younger man, sliding forward and slamming back in rhythm to which Will was thrusting into him. One quick position shift and Frederick made sure the text contact would be with his prostate. Frederick smiled feeling Will throw on the brakes, dropping his speed. He knew how the older man liked it.

“That's it, Will. Slow and steady.”

Frederick instantly ran his hand to his cock wrapping his fingers tightly around the shaft. He stroked himself in time with Will's movements. Slow. Steady. Hot. The way Frederick had to have it. The way that always made the pleasure rise. Within a matter of minutes his eyes were clenched shut, top teeth sunk through his bottom lip, muscles rigid. 

“Now!” Frederick demanded.

He knew Will knew what he wanted. Slow and steady until he felt himself on the brink. Then it was time for Will to give it all he had, thrusting his cock hard into his prostate. It only took 2 thrusts before Frederick was spilling onto the couch cushions, chants of Will leaving his lips. His body shook as the pleasure controlled him nothing else existing but those two men. Riding out the sensation he felt Will's hands return back to his hips and he knew the younger man was close. Composing himself as best he could he pushed hard against Will, burying him deep inside, before sliding his ass off his cock again. The younger man could barely get Frederick's full name out of his mouth before he was spilling deep inside him, lost in a whirlwind of emotions and pleasure. One final thrust felt and Will collapsed on top of Frederick, sweat combining. A loud crushing noise grabbed both of their attention.

“What was that?” Will rasped.

Frederick chuckled. “I'm going to need new sunglasses.”

Will grabbed his green fishing cap off of Frederick and put it on. “That shouldn't be a problem.”


End file.
